A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) may have multiple modes of operation, such as an Infrastructure Basic Service Set (BSS) mode and an Independent BSS (IBSS) mode. A WLAN in Infrastructure BSS mode may have an Access Point (AP) for the BSS. One or more wireless transmit receive units (WTRUs), e.g., stations (STAs), may be associated with an AP. An AP may have access or an interface to a Distribution System (DS) or other type of wired/wireless network that carries traffic in and out of a BSS. Traffic to STAs that originates from outside a BSS may arrive through an AP, which may deliver the traffic to the STAs.